Silver and Cold
by B Madden
Summary: WIP Slash DMHP Draco is partVeela and forces the bond on Harry? What will the Veela community have to say about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Silver and Cold

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Rating: ** Overall NC-17

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K Rowlings unless otherwise noted. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** Draco is part-Veela and forces the bond on Harry? What will the Veela community have to say about it?

**Warnings: **spoilers for books 1-5 just to be safe. Eventual non-con. OOC for most characters as I'm not too good at writing Snape or Dumbledore to well.

**AN: **Thanks to Artificer for beta'ing all 7 chapters at once!

**Chapter One**

Draco Malfoy sat in the Headmaster's office on August thirty-first, scowling because he had been forced to come to Hogwarts a day early. Tomorrow would be the first day of his seventh year and final year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was annoyed because the only reason he had been forced to come to school early was because of his 'special needs' - or so he had been told.

Draco resented that; he was able to control himself. Draco was also pissed because he had been chosen to be Head Boy, but again because of his 'special needs' they told him he wasn't _allowed_ to be Head Boy.

"Why the hell did you tell me about it if you weren't going to let me have it?" He snapped angrily.

"Draco! You are still a student and, as such, you will _not_ speak to the Headmaster in that tone, nor any of the other professors. It's unbecoming of a Slytherin. You will treat all of your professor's with respect; if I hear of you disrespecting any of them again it will be points from Slytherin as well as detention. Is that clear?" Professor Snape snapped, appalled at his favorite student's behavior.

Draco flushed in resentment, but held back the scathing remark that immediately sprang to mind, saying only, "Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Now, young Mr. Malfoy, your Head of House and I thought it best you arrive here at Hogwarts a day early because of your situation, as you well know. We thought it best that you not find your mate in such a public place. We have also arranged for you to have your own private quarters. It will be less stressful for you and your mate if your fellow schoolmates do not hound you consistently. If there is anything else you need, make sure to let Professor Snape know, and it will be taken care of," Headmaster Dumbledore informed him. "He will escort you to your quarters. Have a good night, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco scowled once more at the Headmaster, still very much annoyed with the older man. "Thank you, _sir_," he spat, before rising and following his Head of House out of the Headmaster's office.

They walked in silence for a few moments. Draco seething in rage that he could have been Head Boy. _They'll probably give it to Potter now. Fucking mudblood lovers!_ He thought in anger.

"Draco, I know you've had a difficult time adjusting since you received your inheritance, but you can't disrespect the Headmaster, or any of your other Professors, for that matter. I won't be able to keep turning a blind eye if you keep it up during the school term," Snape chided gently.

Draco gave an exhausted sigh. "I'm sorry Uncle Sev. I'm just really tired; I haven't slept properly since I received my inheritance. Every time I try to sleep, I have these weird dreams," Draco said, attempting to explain his poor attitude.

Professor Snape stopped and looked at him hopefully.

Draco shook his head absently, while his mind recalled the dreams from the night before. "The dreams are not about my mate; they're just always dark and feel enclosed. At least, I think. I always feel as if I'm in a small place. Not even big enough to stand up in," Draco paused for a moment.

Snape looked at his godson, waiting for him to continue. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Draco nodded. He shivered once before going on. "I don't like it Sev. When I dream about the dark place I always feel scared. I feel…" Draco paused again, as if afraid to say what he felt, before finally whispering, "as if I'm going to die."

Professor Snape frowned momentarily, before realization dawned. "Draco, perhaps your dreams are what your mate feels. In fact, I believe that is the case. Otherwise, you would not continue to have these recurring dreams. Subconsciously, your mate is calling for you. Since you don't know who it is yet, your mind is trying to reach out to your mate through your dreams, in an attempt to help you figure out who it is so that you can help him or her," Professor Snape declared triumphantly, excited that he'd possibly managed to help Draco in some way to figure out who his mate might be.

Draco turned horror stricken eyes to his godfather. "Oh Merlin, Sev. Someone is hurting my mate," Draco lamented painfully.

Professor Snape watched as Draco suddenly became aware of the situation his mate was probably in. He watched in terrified fascination as the rage slowly began to build in the part-Veela. Snape was sure it would be the first time his godson transformed.

The boy's wings sprouted quickly, tearing his shirt and robes to shreds. Draco let out a howl of pain, which quickly distorted into an avian screech as his nose and mouth distended into a vulture-like beak. Professor Snape shuddered, thinking of the amount of damage that beak could do. He continued to watch as Draco raised his hands in surprise. It was the smoke that quickly turned into flames surrounding his godson's hands that finally snapped Professor Snape back to attention.

"Draco! You must calm down! You do not know who your mate is. There is nothing you can do until tomorrow," Professor Snape spoke urgently, praying that his words would be enough to calm the enraged Veela.

For the moment he was. Draco's face returned to its human characteristics and the fire was gone, but his wings refused to retract. Snape had a feeling they would not until Draco had finally found his mate and was reassured that his mate was all right.

Draco peered at his godfather with a look so deadly calm that it forced Snape to suppress a shudder. If Draco had not been his godson, Snape knew that he would not still be standing. Not even the Dark Lord himself could look as menacing as Draco did in this moment.

"Take me to my room, Uncle Sev."

Severus Snape nodded and led Draco away, down to the dungeons. Instead of turning right down the hall that led toward the portrait guarding the Slytherin common room, they headed left to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Hello, Salazar. This is Draco Malfoy."

"Greetings, young Veela. I informed the Headmaster that I would be the one to guard you and your mate. No one shall get a Slytherin, least of all _The_ Slytherin."

Draco nodded his gratitude, but was too wroth to hold a proper conversation with one of the Four Founders, even if in portrait form.

"You'll have to forgive Draco, Salazar. He has learned distressing news of his mate. Until he has his mate, he won't be much of a conversationalist. Marauders."

Salazar nodded his understanding and swung open at the password. Draco stepped through the portrait hole, and then turned to look at his godfather.

"Once I have found my mate tomorrow, and I _will_ find him, I will know who has dared harm what is mine. They will suffer far worse than any of Voldemort's victims. If anyone tries to stop me they will regret ever having been born. I trust you will make sure everyone is aware of this. Good night, Uncle Sev," Draco stated, outwardly calm, except for the anger dancing in his eyes.

The portrait closed silently in Snape's face. The Professor sighed as he looked at Salazar wearily.

"Let it be, Severus. You can do nothing but make sure that no one else interferes," The Founder advised.

Professor Snape nodded resignedly and walked away, heading for his own quarters. He knew tomorrow was going to be a really long day. Draco, being a true Malfoy, was enraged that someone had dared touched what was his. Snape knew that whomever had hurt his godson's mate would not live to see the end of tomorrow. It was not until he was already in bed that Snape registered what his godson had said.

_He said "he." By Salazar, it would be just like Potter and Black to curse me from the grave. If Potter turns out to be Draco's mate, I'll shag the last marauder left. There is no way it can be Potter,_ Snape thought pensively, before falling asleep.

* * *

_Edited Jan. 06, 2006_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Silver and Cold

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Rating: ** Overall NC-17

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K Rowlings unless otherwise noted. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** Draco is part-Veela and forces the bond on Harry? What will the Veela community have to say about it?

**Warnings: **spoilers for books 1-5 just to be safe. Eventual non-con. OOC for most characters as I'm not too good at writing Snape or Dumbledore to well.

**AN: **Thanks to Artificer for beta'ing all 7 chapters at once!

**Chapter 2**

Draco scowled as dozens of students passed him on their way to the Great Hall. He kept himself hidden, as it was the easiest way for him to be in close proximity with every student without causing suspicion. It wasn't until the last student passed him that he remembered Weasley and Granger, being the first students to arrive, run past him towards the Great Hall. Something was odd and he couldn't quite figure out why…then it suddenly hit him.

_None_ of the students who had arrived had registered as his mate. The only one left that he hadn't seen was Potter. _Potter was his mate._ He realized now why Granger and Weasley had been running; they knew that something was wrong with his mate. Draco recalled the dream he woke up to and growled softly in anger.

He wanted his mate and he wanted him _now_.

Draco stalked to the Great Hall in a rage. He saw two-thirds of the Golden Trio talking frantically with Dumbledore at the High Table. Draco marched resolutely to the table and glared at the Headmaster.

"Take me to him. _Now_," he demanded.

Dumbledore could do nothing but nod. "Professor's Snape and McGonagall, would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Malfoy in retrieving his mate. Thank you."

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sputtered in confusion as the two Professors led Malfoy away.

"What the bleedin' hell is going on?" Ron demanded of the Headmaster. "Why are you sending the _Ferret_ to get Harry? And what the bloody hell is this _mate_ business?"

Headmaster Dumbledore looked at the two of them sadly, but said nothing. It was Hermione who quickly figured it out, of course.

"He's part-Veela, isn't he? That's the only logical explanation," she mused. She looked at the Headmaster coldly. "Now that you finally have no say in regards to Harry, you better believe I will be having words with Malfoy about you. Harry's begged you every end of term not to go back there, but you kept forcing him return anyway. We tried to tell you about them, but you wouldn't listen. Now everyone will know the truth. I'm going to speak to Malfoy about bring you up on charges and taking it as far as to the Wizengamot, if necessary," Hermione hissed in growing anger.

She took a quick breath to add to her tirade. "Don't you _dare_ try to Obliviate us again. I have everything documented and spell-locked with multiple copies being owled to me regularly, as well to a few select people. I've always wanted to ask you this: How does it feel to be just like _Voldemort_?" With that she and Ron turned away, leaving everyone in the Great Hall close enough to hear stunned and for those who couldn't hear whispering, trying to find out.

The Headmaster couldn't help but feel defeated, his time would soon be over, and he knew it. It would be best to walk away than to be forced out. Headmaster Dumbledore looked up to see dozens of eyes watching him, waiting to see how he would react. He couldn't help, but feel as if he failed. Somewhere he went wrong with Harry, but he couldn't figure out where.

The Headmaster sighed as he ignored the looks he was receiving. He stood and went to the podium. "Would the Head Boy and Head Girl please go to the Entrance Hall and escort the first years here so that the Sorting may begin."

Once outside the Great Hall, Draco stopped the Professors. "I need one of you to go to the Ministry and bring Aurors to meet us. They will likely take your word, Professor McGonagall, over Professor's Snape's," Draco said seriously.

Professor McGonagall looked at the young Veela suspiciously, but she secretly agreed with him. She knew how horrible Harry's muggle relatives were and hoped that Draco would give them a taste of what they've done to poor Harry.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. We shall meet you there," She said, before turning to go outside, past the wards, so that she could Apparate to the Ministry.

Professor Snape looked at Draco. "We must floo to Mrs. Figg's house," he stated and led the way to the only fireplace that allowed Floo travel in Hogwarts, which was in the Headmaster's office.

By the time to two had left Mrs. Figg's house and made it past her questions, Draco had worked himself up into another Veela Rage. Professor Snape, sensing the boy's anger, pointed out the correct house and allowed his godson to lead the hunt.

He said nothing as Draco spat out an unlocking charm on the front door. Snape was surprised his godson left the door intact. He winced when Draco slammed it against the wall, announcing their presence to all and sundry.

"What are you doing in my house? Get out this instant! I've called the police!" A woman came rushing from the kitchen area, yelling shrilly. The wand Draco pointed at her stopped her cold.

"You will tell me where Potter is, or you will die. Which will it be?" Draco snarled with barely-controlled rage.

"You're one of _those_ people, aren't you? That _freak_ is in the cupboard where he belongs," she snapped.

Draco spat out a Petrifying curse and was satisfied when she fell to the ground.

"What is going on here? What have you done with my wife? Get out of my house! I'll not have any of you freaks in my house! You've already forced the other freak on us! He'll not be going back to your freak school; he's living in our house and he'll learn his place!" A short, fat man roared from behind Draco and Snape.

Professor Snape stepped out the way to avoid the Stunner Draco sent towards the man, who could only be Potter's uncle. Draco stepped further into the house and he had no intention of leaving without his mate. Professor Snape watched, the teacher in him fascinated as his godson used his Veela instincts to locate his mate.

Draco headed straight for a door with a glass pane, intending to search all the rooms on the ground floor first. At the door he paused, looking to his right. He noticed an air vent in the wall underneath the stairs. He frowned in confusion when he saw a sliding lock, which alluded to a door. Curious, Draco moved to the door and slid the lock open, peering inside.

Draco's heart began to beat faster at the sight of his mate, curled tightly to fit within the small space. The scent of drying blood hit the his nose all at once and Draco couldn't hold back his transformation any longer, even if he had wanted to. The screech echoed throughout the house, causing picture frames and other fragile items to tremble. Draco turned to look at his godfather pleadingly. He knew nothing of Medi-magic.

"I'm sorry Draco, his injuries are too severe for the potions I have with me. We must get him to Madam Pomfrey immediately. I'll need to Petrify him in order to move him without causing further damage. May I or would you rather do it?" Severus explained calmly to his godson.

Draco looked at his mate longingly before stepping away so Severus could do what he needed to do.

"_Petrificus Totalis. Mobilicorpus,_" Snape cast in quick succession, before glancing at Draco, who was staring at Potter, as if taking inventory of all visible injuries. "I will meet you in the Infirmary. Don't take too long. Aurors will be here shortly," Severus said as he pulled a small object from within his robes. He gently placed a hand on Potter's arm before speaking the command word to activate the Portkey.

Once he was alone with the muggles, Draco raised his hands, balls of fire growing in his palms. _These muggles will pay, _he thought viciously as he began shooting flames everywhere. Once satisfied that the house would burn to the ground, Draco hastened outside.

"_Accio_ Harry Potter's things," he shouted, grabbing the school trunk before it could knock him over. The only other item that came to him was an empty owl's cage.

Draco frowned. The only things that belonged to the Boy-Who-Lived were a school trunk and an owl's cage? He had no compassion for the people who mistreated a boy who could one day turn on them. Potter was a wizard; obviously they were stupid muggles.

_Filthy muggles. Nothing less than what you deserve,_ he thought nastily.

Draco took one last look at Number 4 Privet Drive as the flames started to really climb. The Aurors would be arriving any minute and they might be in time to save one of the muggles…or they might not. Either way, Draco wouldn't be bothered to care.

_Potter is mine. No one touches what is mine._

Draco walked back to Mrs. Figg's house to return to Hogwarts. He didn't trust the Headmaster to leave Potter alone now that he was at Hogwarts again. Draco knew his godfather could only stall Dumbledore for so long before he became suspicious.

* * *

_Edited Jan. 06, 2006_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Silver and Cold

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Rating: ** Overall R

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K Rowlings unless otherwise noted. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary:** Draco is part-Veela and forces the bond on Harry? What will the Veela community have to say about it?

**Warnings: **spoilers for books 1-5 just to be safe. Eventual non-con. OOC for most characters as I'm not too good at writing Snape or Dumbledore to well.

**AN: **Thanks to Artificer for beta'ing all 7 chapters at once!

**Chapter 3**

"Severus, I am the Headmaster of this school. All of the students are my concern. I must go in to see Harry."

Severus Snape stood his ground, blocking the Infirmary doors, while Madam Pomfrey worked on Potter. He was not going to allow anyone inside, not while Draco was still locked in a Veela Rage.

Professor Snape looked at the Headmaster coldly. "Mr. Potter is now the life-mate of a Veela. You no longer have ruling authority in regards to Potter's welfare. Therefore, you will not be entering the Infirmary unless Draco has allowed it. Until such time, please vacate the area."

Headmaster Dumbledore regarded his Potion's Master for a moment, his eyes twinkling.

"You Obliviate me and Draco will know. Do you really want to contend with an enraged Veela and a Malfoy to boot?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared as looked at Professor Snape stiffly. "Very well, Severus. If you wish it to be this way," was all Dumbledore said as he walked away.

Severus resisted the sudden childish urge to stick his tongue out at the Headmaster's back. _Can't have everything your way all the time, old man, _Severus Snape thought, satisfied. He was content in the knowledge that the Headmaster would leave Potter alone, at least for the time being.

Professor Snape growled in frustration when the next person to show up at the infirmary was Remus Lupin instead of his godson. The Professor snapped his wand up and pointed it straight at the werewolf. "Stay away wolf. You can tell the Headmaster that if he sends anyone else, they will be Stunned," Professor Snape sneered in annoyance.

Remus Lupin simply smiled, stating, "Albus didn't send me. I only came to check on my cub. I'm worried about Harry. I tried to get Albus the let Harry stay with me at Grimmauld Place last summer, but Albus refused; you know that Severus. How is Harry doing?" Remus finished worriedly.

Severus sighed as he lowered his wand. He looked at Remus sadly, but said nothing.

"Tell me Severus. How is he? How bad is it?" Remus prodded gently.

Severus faced the wolf, but couldn't look him in the eyes. "They locked him in a cupboard under the stairs. He had been beaten badly and probably often. He was barely breathing when we were finally able to get to him. If he dies, Draco won't be calmed. An enraged Veela who has no life-mate as an anchor cannot be stopped," Severus explained, unwittingly revealing his fears.

Remus growled. "Harry's not going to die, Severus. He will survive. He always does. Madam Pomfrey will heal him and Draco won't wage war on the Wizarding World. Everything will be all right," Remus stated confidently.

Severus sighed again. He hated that he's shown any kind of fear in front of his former classmate. "I can't press upon you to forget this, can I?" Severus asked, almost sounding like he was begging.

Remus Lupin laughed. "You must be joking. I've been trying to get you to consent to be my life-mate for almost twenty years. Now that I've finally made a crack I'm not letting up. You can't deny this forever, Severus, as much as you wish you could. We will be mates," Remus said in amusement.

Severus scowled at the man before. "I've told you thousands of times, wolf. Find someone else. I am not your mate," Severus sneered in disgust.

Remus looked at the dark haired man in front of him. "Moot point now. When can we go see how Harry's doing?"

"After I've seen him first and if I allow anyone else to see him at all," A cold voice stated from behind Remus.

Remus turned to look, while Severus looked past Remus's shoulder. "Draco. Good you're here. _He_ has already been down here to try and get in to see Potter. You should go in and wait for Pomfrey to finish. He could easily floo in from his office. I've already informed him that he's to stay away. If he's in there, we can bring him up on charges with the Ministry," Severus explained.

Draco was only partially listening to his godfather. He was too busy staring at Lupin, as if seeing him for the first time. He was in fact looking at the werewolf for the first time since he's received his Veela inheritance.

"Potter is mine now. You help the Headmaster in anyway with trying to remove Potter from my possession and I'll have the Ministry put you down, you got it?" Draco spat viciously.

"Of course. I would never deny _anyone_ their life-mate. Least of all Harry. Just let me know how he is once Pomfrey's finished and when you can handle him being out of your sight long enough. We'll be in Severus's private quarters," Remus replied and then pulled a sputtering Potion's Master away from the Infirmary.

Draco entered through the double doors into the Infirmary. With his head held high he stalked over to where Madam Pomfrey was working on in his mate. He stood quietly, letting the Healer work.

After almost an hour she finally spoke. "He will live, Mr. Malfoy. There were quite a few broken bones, primarily ribs, which will require that he stay overnight for them to heal. As well, he needs to be spelled immobile. Any movement could interfere with the healing potions," she explained.

Draco growled when she mentioned Potter being spelled. _Mine! _He thought fiercely.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy. I haven't spelled him yet. I know Harry's your mate. How do you want to handle this? He can be spelled and medicated here, or would you prefer transferring him to your private quarters?"

Draco Malfoy ceased growling. _Finally someone who understands how to treat a Veela's mate._ Draco made a mental note to add Madam Pomfrey to his list of non-threats to his soon to be bonded mate.

"Is he all right to be moved?" Draco asked, trying to make a decision.

"Yes, he can be moved, on a stretcher if need be. I will need to be present initially to set up everything you will need to take care of him. If you promise to take proper care of Harry then I see no problems with him resting in your nest."

Draco gave a relieved sigh. His Veela instincts were pushing him to snatch his mate and hide away from everyone. The need to bond was growing strong quickly as a result of the injuries his mate had suffered. The Veela in him was trying to protect his mate.

"Good, because I was taking him anyway. I don't like that Headmaster has access to Potter through here. I want Potter moved immediately to my rooms," Draco stated confidently.

Madam Pomfrey didn't like the idea of Harry being locked away with young Mr. Malfoy, but she had no choice. As a healer she was bound to do what is right for her patients. As a mate to a Veela, Harry had to go with Mr. Malfoy. For Harry's sake as well as Draco's.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Let me explain to you what you will need to know to take care of Harry."

It was over an hour before Draco had his mate settled in his private quarters, safely warded so that no one else could enter. The first thing Draco did was gather all the wall portraits and floo them to the Headmaster's office, except for one. He scowled at the remaining portrait. "You tell the Headmaster that I don't take kindly to spies and I'll not have any of his in my rooms. If tries to hang another portrait anywhere in here, I will burn it. You got that?"

Draco didn't wait for an answer; he just shoved it through the floo and then cut off the floo connection to his fireplace. Anyone who wanted to see Potter would not be able to unless Draco permitted it. _If that Old Man thinks he'll still be able to control Potter, he's got another thing coming. I'll burn this fucking castle to the ground if he tries anything,_ Draco fumed internally.

Once his privacy was ensured, Draco returned to his bedroom to watch his mate. He may not be able to touch Potter in the way he wanted, but he could be near his mate until he could. It would not be very long until Potter was healed and he could do as his instincts were pushing him to do. He would complete the bond and end the feelings in him that cried with rage that he was not whole.

* * *

_Edited Jan. 06, 2006_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Silver and Cold

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Rating: ** Overall NC-17

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K Rowlings unless otherwise noted. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Warnings: **spoilers for books 1-5 just to be safe. Eventual non-con. OOC for most characters as I'm not too good at writing Snape or Dumbledore to well.

**AN: **Thanks to Artificer for beta'ing all 7 chapters at once!

**Chapter 4**

"No! Uncle Vernon no more! Please! I won't go back! I promise! Please, stop! I won't go back! I won't! I won't! STOP! **NO! NOOOO! AGHHHH!**"

Draco shot up instantly, looking around, trying to figure out what happened. He looked over to his bedmate to see Potter was yelling, sobbing, and pleading for someone to stop. He was having a nightmare.

"_Noooo... please... won't go back... won't..._"

Draco watched, unable to comprehend at first as his life-mate continued to cry softly, too weak for anything louder. Draco slowly moved closer to his mate. "Potter? Wake up. You're dreaming," Draco whispered softly, soothingly. He laid a tentative hand on Potter's shoulder.

Harry shot awake, blinking his eyes rapidly. He tried to look around the room, but it was dark and he wasn't wearing his glasses. The last thing Harry remembered was being tossed into the cupboard under the stairs after a severe beating and the door being slammed shut. Harry remembered hearing the lock slide into place and being surrounded by darkness. Harry had sat in the small, enclosed space, feeling even more claustrophobic than he had as a small child.

All Harry thought about was how he should have run away when he had the chance. The Dursley's had been late in picking him up from King's Cross. An hour after the train had left Harry had had a brief and wild thought. What if he ran away from everyone until the fall term?

Sirius had told him all about life on the run long before Harry lost his godfather to the veil. Harry was sure he could handle living as a run away; it wasn't as if he had no money. Plus, Harry had the advantage of not being a convicted criminal. He only needed to keep low until his birthday and then he would legally be allowed to do magic outside of school, but then the Dursley's arrived and Harry didn't give his fantasy a second thought.

Harry refocused on his current surroundings. He wasn't at the Dursley's; the obvious soft bed underneath him told him as much. That left him with another question, _where was he?_ He reached over to the side of the bed, in hopes of finding his glasses, but flinched when a light snapped on. He looked around frantically; he was afraid that Death Eaters might have taken him.

"You're at Hogwarts, Potter," a voice that Harry was sure he must have misheard informed him, answering his unspoken question.

Harry turned to look in the direction the voice came from, and saw yet another a blurry image. "Malfoy?" Harry croaked out in confusion. There was something different about the blonde and Harry couldn't figure it out through his freshly awakened haze.

Harry tried to sit up in the bed, but discovered that he couldn't. "Malfoy? What's going on? What'd you do to me?" Harry asked nervously.

Something deep inside was telling him he shouldn't talk to Malfoy in such a manner. It wasn't until Harry began to feel the stirrings of attraction towards the blonde that he began to get scared. "What did you do?" Harry added in a whisper.

There was a feral grin on Draco's face that would have sent chills down Harry's spine had he been able to see it clearly. "I've got one word for you Potter. _Mine_," Draco growled possessively.

Harry could feel his heart pound loudly as his face grew hot. "What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm half-Veela, Potter. Three guesses on what that makes you and no help from your little mudblood friend," Draco sneered, but it was lost on a Harry without his glasses.

Harry didn't react to the insult, he was too busy squinting in Malfoy's direction trying to see, but growing frustrated that he couldn't. "Where are my glasses?"

Draco scowled at the mention of Harry's glasses. "You won't be wearing that pathetic piece of plastic any longer. Once Madam Pomfrey clears you, you're getting your eyes fixed. I don't know why you never bothered before, but you'll not be seen with me wearing those horrid things," Draco stated haughtily.

Harry frowned trying to make sense of everything he'd learned since he'd woken up. It was all happening so fast. Yesterday he was bleeding in the cupboard under the stairs and today he woke up in Draco Malfoy's care. Something had to be wrong, didn't it? "You're part-Veela, right?"

"Yes, Potter. We covered this five minutes ago. Do try and keep up," Draco snapped without really meaning too. He knew Potter had to be confused, but he his Veela instincts were becoming more and more frustrated.

Something inside of Harry seemed to shut down. His face became withdrawn and emotionless. He turned away from the blonde and kept his head straight. It was clear that, despite his heritage, Malfoy did not care about him. He was merely forced into a situation same as the Dursley's were. Harry gave up hope that he would ever be treated with love in his life. Malfoy may keep him better dressed than the Dursley's, but he would still be nothing but a burden.

Draco frowned as he saw Potter tense and then turn away from him. He didn't like it. Potter was his _mate_; he should be _reveling_ in the feelings being a Veela's mate engenders. He should be fawning over Draco's every word.

"That werewolf is here at Hogwarts," Draco spoke after a few tense moments. He didn't know why he mentioned that tidbit, but he almost instantly regretted it. Potter's face lit up in delight as he turned his head towards Draco. Potter looked happy and Draco was extremely jealous that it wasn't over him.

Harry looked in Malfoy's general direction happily. He had been afraid Remus would stop caring about him since Dumbledore had denied Remus's request for Harry to spend the summer with the werewolf. Remus had informed Harry that he thought of him as an honorary godson, no matter what anyone else said about him he wanted Harry to know that.

Draco growled in reaction to his jealousy. "You're mine! You're not leaving here until I allow it." When Potter didn't respond, Draco scowled, but didn't say anything else.

_Mine. My mate. Mine,_ Draco thought fiercely as he fought his instincts to pounce on his life-mate. Potter still needed to heal before he could complete the bond. Everything else would wait. At the moment there wasn't anything more important than his mate's healing.

Draco kept a careful watch over his life-mate, intentionally making Potter uncomfortable. _Soon. I will have you soon, and no one can take you from me._

_

* * *

_

_Edited Jan. 06, 2006__  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Silver and Cold

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Rating: ** Overall R

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K Rowlings unless otherwise noted. It is for entertainment purposes only.

**Warnings: **spoilers for books 1-5 just to be safe. Eventual non-con. OOC for most characters as I'm not too good at writing Snape or Dumbledore to well.

**AN: **Thanks to Artificer for beta'ing all 7 chapters at once!

**Chapter 5**

Severus sat in his personal quarters, sipping on a glass of firewhiskey. Having finally gotten rid of the mangy werewolf, he had a few moments to himself to ponder many things. It didn't do to dwell on things, but considering all that has happened, Severus felt he's earned the right. After all, life is always made more complex by those who live it. Leading a double life as a spy for the 'Light,' only served to make his life more complex than most.

Ever since he was small child, Severus had been informed of who and what he shall become. _"You will not fail the Snape name and desecrate our family's reputation, Severus. Remember that. Once you've passed your NEWTs, you will serve our Lord and make the Snapes a credit to his Lord's cause." _

His potion's talent became apparent early on, even before attending Hogwarts. Severus knew he had to excel at potions; it was the only thing he was proficient enough at that earned him the praise of his father; the only acknowledgement he would ever receive from the cold-hearted man.

Having been born late into his parent's lives, his mother died shortly after childbirth. It had been too much for her aged body to handle. Severus grew up with the knowledge that his father resented him for causing his mother's death. Severus had always been alone in his childhood; he had grown up lonely, timid, and afraid. The few time he did see his father, it was only to be ridiculed and belittled, despite his potion's talent.

Even now as an adult wizard, Severus was resigned to the fact that he would never be more to anyone than a potions master. He knew he was not an attractive man, nor did he care to be. Severus also knew he was not a nice man, but he couldn't change that part of himself. To do so would only invite others to try and take advantage of him.

Severus knew that, at his age no, other wizard would still be untouched. He could never surrender that much of himself to anyone else. The only thing that saved him from the Dark Lord's advances had been that his pure state would allow the Dark Lord access to potions that no one else could brew, let alone another potions master. It was unheard of for a potions master to remain untouched by the end of their apprentice years.

Severus sighed softly as he took another sip of his firewhiskey. Despite the protests he had made to Lupin for the past twenty-odd years, he had always wondered what it would be like with another male. Severus had never been of the female persuasion. He had known at a very young age, his third year in fact, that he preferred the male anatomy. Severus had also learned that casual occurrences and one-night stands would not live up to his standards. He had figured that tidbit out during his sixth year.

Lucius Malfoy had been one year ahead of Severus and spent his entire seventh year shagging his way through Slytherin House. Severus watched silently as boy after boy had been used, abused, and then thrown away. It was Claudius Zabini who made Severus realize that he could not let anyone have any part of himself. Needless to say Claudius, Severus, and Lucius had been close friends once upon a time. Unable to resist the Veela charms, Claudius let himself be seduced into Lucius's bed.

Severus frowned as he remembered how callously Lucius had treated their close friend. Claudius assumed he had been Lucius's mate and had been exceedingly happy. Claudius had constantly gushed to Severus how wonderful his relationship with Lucius was. That is, until Lucius kicked Claudius out of his bed and moved on to anther unsuspecting boy.

It was Severus who held his heartbroken friend, who sobbed until he fell asleep from exhaustion. Claudius had been devastated for months. While Severus had felt sorry for his friend, he vowed to never let another have such power over his emotions or his heart.

Severus smiled as he thought about his old fiend. To this day the Zabini family remained neutral in the war because Claudius would not join any organization that welcomed a Malfoy among their ranks. The Zabini's could not claim the Light side, as no one from the Light would trust them. Though Claudius had always reassured Severus he would support him in any cause he chose.

Despite all of his musings, not once did Severus ponder why Lucius's Veela charms did not work on him. Nor did he feel compelled toward his godson. If he had, he would have realized that being a life-mate to a werewolf had made him immune to any other creature's charms. The pounding at the door interrupted Severus' thoughts from progressing further. The noise had startled him enough that, had he not been a Death-Eater-turned-spy, he would have dropped the glass he was holding.

Severus made a face of frustration. It could only be one person and frankly he was sick and tired of listening to the Headmaster talk. Severus headed for the portrait entrance, pretending he wasn't doing anything as childish as stomping his feet like a toddler. His schooled his face into his usual cold mask, before throwing open the portrait dramatically.

"What?" He demanded of his visitor, somewhat surprised it was not Albus like he had thought. He looked down to see the Granger girl, who had the youngest male Weasley in a death grip.

"Good evening Professor. We're terribly sorry to bother you, but we were hoping you had a few free moments so we may talk? It concerns Harry and Draco," Hermione stated calmly.

Severus looked between the two students, contemplating on whether or not to let them in. He noticed that Granger seemed to be studying his facial expressions. Severus was secretly amused. He would hear them out, if only to know what Potter's friends made of the situation.

"If Mr. Weasley can manage to stomach it, then do come in," he said with a smirk before backing away to allow them entrance to his quarters. Severus would have giggled at the small whimper that escaped from the red head if he had not been present among students.

Once inside he ushered them to the common area. "I do not have an abundance of time to spare so get right to the point, if you will."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "You see Professor, it's like this…"

Once again, Draco found himself in the Headmaster's office. Sitting across from the old man, Draco scowled. He was steadily growing more agitated at the stony silence that had settled between them and he was trying very hard to keep his anger at bay. He didn't want to waste any time away from his mate, who was still bed-ridden.

Resisting the urge to hex the headmaster, Draco continued to scowl at the old man. He would not be intimidated into speaking first. He would not play any of Dumbledore's mind games. Draco knew the Headmaster had a way of manipulating anyone into doing anything he wanted, and you wouldn't realize what had happened until it was too late. Draco sat completely still, wincing every time his godfather fidgeted in his chair.

"Albus! I believe you've kept us in suspense long enough. Why have you called my godson here?" Professor Snape groused, irritated. He knew first hand just how stubborn Draco could be. Draco would not break the silence first.

Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat. "My apologies. I am merely waiting for the Ministry Official who is supposed to be flooing here at any moment," Dumbledore began. "They are doing me the favor of coming here to speak to you, Mr. Malfoy, before taking you into custody. If it were anyone else, they would have already been arrested and taken to Azkaban."

Draco's face paled at the mention of the Wizard's prison. He turned to look at his godfather, hoping for an explanation for what he had done wrong.

Professor Snape sighed. It would have come to this eventually. He knew that, at some point, the Ministry would have to be involved. After all, Minerva did go to the Ministry to request Aurors be sent to Potter's place of residence. They would have happened upon the burning house and would have investigated. Any damage done to Potter's muggles relatives would have traced back to the magical signature that caused it: Draco's.

"It's all right, Draco. Even if those pitiful excuses for human beings are dead, it would matter naught. There is nothing the Ministry can do to you. Those muggles beat him and left him for dead. Had we not rescued him, he would be. There is no law they can accuse you of breaking, do not worry." Severus spoke soothingly, in order to keep Draco calm.

He looked to the Headmaster. "Of course, none of that applies to you, does it Albus?" Severus inquired, mock-innocently.

Headmaster Dumbledore frowned slightly as the twinkle in his eyes dimmed. To have Severus be sarcastic toward him was disconcerting, especially with what the potions master was implying. There had to be something he could do to salvage the situation. He just needed to figure out what it was. He could make Harry trust him again. He just needed to get Harry away from that Malfoy brat, who was currently scowling at him once again.

Dumbledore stared at the Slytherins. He would find a way; he couldn't let over sixteen years of planning go to waste. There was no way he was going to allow a Malfoy to get the better of him. It was merely a matter of finding the correct method. It would have to be something unorthodox. He couldn't get to Harry, not with Malfoy barring any from entering their private quarters and Dumbledore knew he would have to separate Draco from Harry first.

How does one go about separating a Veela from their mate? It was simple; you don't. You get the Veela to do it. The twinkle was back in full force as the idea formed. Draco's weakest link was now Harry, but Harry's weakest link was still himself. Dumbledore didn't have to get Harry away from Draco. He needed Harry to do it himself. It was only a matter of proving to Harry that being a mate to a Veela would take away his freedom. _I believe Malfoy, that, for once, you're about to find out that heritage won't help you, _Dumbledore thought gleefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about Severus. We, the staff at Hogwarts, have always had Harry's best interests to heart. We've always done what we could for Harry."

Severus was not placated, but remained silent.

It was in that moment that they heard the floo fire up and a man burst out from the flames. He stood to brush off the ash from his robes. He glanced around to see all was in attendance.

"Hello, Lucas Periwinkle. Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; Beast division."

* * *

_Edited Jan. 06, 2006_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: **spoilers for books 1-5 just to be safe. Also there will be **NO** spoilers for book 6. Eventual non-con. OOC for most characters as I'm not too good at writing Snape or Dumbledore to well.

**AN: **Thanks to Artificer for beta'ing all 7 chapters at once!

**Silver and Cold**

**Chapter 6**

Draco looked at the tiny man that burst from the fireplace and refrained from making a scathing comment.

"Mr. Malfoy, unless you can explain why your magical signature is all over a muggle house, you'll be taken into custody and given a life sentence in Azkaban for murdering two muggles and making an orphan of another," The man spoke coldly.

Draco looked at the man and sneered. "Those filthy muggles are lucky they died so quickly. I could have tortured them for days," Draco spat, reminding all the adults in the room just whose child he was.

Severus smirked at the Ministry worker's intake of breath. "Explain quickly Mr. Malfoy or you will be taken in by Aurors."

Draco glared at the tiny man as he growled, "I don't have to explain anything to you. You're nothing but a deplorable servant from that crackpot Ministry who relied on a child to do their job. Potter's mine! You lot had your chance and look how that turned out. Left him with those nasty muggles-"

"Mr. Potter has an obligation to the Wizarding world-" Dumbledore started to say, but Draco cut him off with a growl.

"Potter is my mate! The only obligation he has is to me! Those disgusting muggles almost killed my life-mate; he was beaten within an inch of his life. Even with magic, he has not fully healed. They're lucky that all I did was burn down their house," Draco sneered viciously.

The tiny man frowned. "I see; do you have proof that it was the muggles who abused your mate?"

Draco roared as he attempted to leap towards the man to rip him limp from limp, but his godfather prevented him.

"They locked him in a bloody cupboard under the stairs, you bastard! They beat him and locked him away! You and the Ministry better stay the fuck away from my mate!" Draco screeched in rage, his Veela heritage once again making itself known as his beak formed. Wings sprouted, ripping his clothes to shreds. Draco gave another loud cry in anger.

"I suggest, Mr. Periwinkle that you leave, post-haste. You've obviously been misinformed about the situation," Professor Snape told the man as he continued to hold his godson back.

"Of course. The Ministry will be informed of Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter's new status. Good day," The man said quickly and was gone.

Professor Snape looked to his godson. "Draco, calm down. He's gone now," he spoke gently as he pulled newly transfigured robes over his godson's bare skin.

Draco turned to look at the Headmaster. He gave another angry screech.

Professor Snape looked to his colleague. "I told you not to interfere. I'm sure I know who misinformed the Ministry about what really happened to Potter. This is your second and last warning, 'Headmaster.' I will not hold Draco back the next time when you push him into a Veela Rage," he stated angrily.

Draco gave a screech to agree with his godfather.

"Make no mistake, Headmaster. You no longer have control over Potter. Any further attempt in trying to regain that control will be on your head," Professor Snape sneered as he steered Draco out of the office.

Severus watched his godson idly as they made their way to Draco's sleeping quarters. "You need to calm down Draco, before you go back to Potter. I'm sure he doesn't need to stress of seeing you in this condition," Severus remarked.

Draco ignored his godfather and continued to make his way back to his mate. He needed to see his mate. He needed to know that his mate was safe and unharmed. He wouldn't calm down until he had his mate.

_It was dark and silent when Harry opened his eyes. He looked around, trying to sort out where he was. He remembered Malfoy and knew he had been brought to Hogwarts, but where exactly in Hogwarts, he didn't know._

_He blinked and then his hand was touching a stone wall. He could not remember getting up nor walking, but he must have. Harry scanned the darkness, hoping for another clue to his location. Touching the stone could tell him nothing else._

The Infirmary, maybe? _Harry thought._

_It had to be, it was the only logical place. It was always where he woke up and he couldn't remember what had happened that he was in Madam Pomfrey's ward. Harry made his way towards the door, using the wall as a crutch as well as a guide. _

_In those few steps Harry frowned; he couldn't remember the infirmary ever being so dark or so quiet. If anything, one could always hear Madam Pomfrey puttering about. It was a bit unnerving to be in the ward and feel as if there was no one around. _

_After accessing the door, Harry made his way into the hall. Again he frowned at the darkness that seemed to surround everything. It was eerily quiet in the hall. All he could hear was the echoing sound of his bare feet slapping on the stone floor. It was by memory alone that Harry was able to make his way to the grand staircase._

_Harry was starting to feel really uneasy. He could only see far enough in front of his face to take a few steps, but never anymore than that through the darkness. He had encountered no one so far; no students running to the nurse for a hex gone astray, not even Peeves who always manages to waylay Harry no matter where he was in the castle. _

"_Hello?" Harry called out at the stairs hoping someone would answer. It was too dark to see if anyone else was on the stairs or not. _

"_ello... ello... ello..." _

_No one answered, but for his echo. He sighed and made his way down the stairs carefully. He had to get to the Great Hall; someone was bound to be there. The castle couldn't be _completely_ empty. It was a long trek down the stairs; having to maneuver them through darkness proved difficult. _

_Harry stepped off the last stair as he reached the bottom and stood in the Entrance Hall. Through the strange dark mist that seemed to surround everything, he spotted Ron and headed over to his friend._

"_Ron, thank Merlin I found you. It's really strange, but there doesn't seem to be anyone else in the castle. Do you know what's going on?" _

_Ron didn't answer, only turned to stare at Harry. _

"_Ron?" _

_Ron glared at him in disgust. "Freak! Stay away from me. You're not good enough to be here," Ron spoke coldly. _

_Harry frowned in confusion. "What? Ron, what's going on?" He asked, afraid to know the answer. _

_To Harry's surprise Ron began to blur than fade away to nothing. "Ron! Wait! What's happening?" _

_Harry walked further, heading, he hoped, towards the Great Hall. There had to be some one else in the castle, even if he had to search in the dark. He spotted familiar bushy brown hair and sighed in relief. He could get the truth from Hermione. She always knew everything. _

_  
"Hermione! Everything's all weird. Do you know what's going on? Ron said the oddest things to me." _

_Hermione looked at Harry haughtily. "Did you really think we wouldn't find out Harry? Everyone knows. The only thing you were good for was getting rid of You-Know-Who. You're nothing but an abnormal freak. You might as well give up being a wizard and go home. You'll never be a proper wizard." _

_Harry's eyes filled with tears. "Please Hermione. I don't know why. I don't mean to be. You can help me. Like you always do. I can be a wizard like everyone else. I'll be good. I will," Harry begged. _

_Hermione turned her face away, disappearing in the same fashion that Ron had. _

_Harry tried to follow her, but stopped when he didn't know which way to go. He couldn't stop the tears. No matter how hard Harry tried to hide the truth, his secret was exposed. The reality was that he was a freak; after having spent his childhood with his relatives beating the idea into him, he couldn't deny it any longer. _

"_Just what do you think you're doing, boy? We've told you from the beginning what you are. Now everyone knows the truth. You're nothing but a freak!" _

_Harry flinched at the sound of Uncle Vernon's voice. He turned and gasped when he saw his Uncle towering before him. Harry sunk to the ground and curled into a ball to prepare for the blows and kicks that inevitably came his way. His Uncle had found him. There was no escape now. If his Uncle could find him at Hogwarts, then he could find Harry anywhere. There was nowhere to hide. He would never be safe._

_Harry cried out at the first kick. He had been expecting it, but it still hurt. _

"_Freak! You think you can escape? That those freaky things will save you? They won't. Even they don't want you. You're nothing but an ungrateful, nasty, freaky bastard! You should have died with your freaky parents! Save the world the trouble of having to deal with you!" _

_Another kick and Harry screamed out in pain. He couldn't stop himself from sobbing, from begging for mercy. _

_  
"Please! Uncle Vernon! Stop. I'll do whatever you say. I won't talk back…please…stop…please… "_

"…Potter? Potter! Wake up!" Severus said as he shook Harry awake.

Severus and Draco had entered the suite and heard Harry's crying and pleading. Severus wasted no time in rushing into the boy's bedroom, as Draco was in no state to handle Harry. Draco rushed in just after his godfather and saw his mate struggling through what had to be a rather vivid nightmare.

It only added fuel to his rage. His mate was suffering because he had been abandoned to muggles who mistreated him. The Ministry had had the duty of protecting him and they had failed. It was all he could do to keep himself from storming the Ministry of Magic and burning it to the ground as well.

Draco watched as his godfather calmed his mate down by giving him a sedative potion and putting him back to sleep. He looked into his Severus's eyes and waited.

Severus sighed before saying gently, "There's psychological and emotional damage, as is common with abused children, Draco. He's bound to have nightmares after suffering such a traumatic event. Eventually, he will heal. It all depends on Potter. You need to remain calm around him. There's really nothing more you can do besides ensuring you don't agitate him. Leave him be for now."

Draco looked between his mate and his godfather, torn. He didn't want to leave his mate, but he knew Severus was right. Draco knew he needed to go calm himself so that his wings, and beak regressed. Resigned, Draco made his way to his own bedroom. He trusted his godfather to look after his mate.

* * *

_Edited Jan. 06, 2006_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: **spoilers for books 1-5 just to be safe. Also there will be **NO** spoilers for book 6. Eventual non-con. OOC for most characters as I'm not too good at writing Snape or Dumbledore to well.

**AN: **Thanks to Artificer for beta'ing all 7 chapters at once!

**Silver and Cold**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, when Draco went to check on his mate, he found that his godfather was still by his mate's bedside. Draco felt better knowing that if his mate had woken up at some point during the night, Severus would have been there to take care of him. At this point, Draco knew it would be some time before Potter would be comfortable with him. Draco just had to tread carefully for now.

"How are you, Draco?"

The blonde Veela looked over at his godfather and gave a sad smile. "As well as can be expected, I suppose. You'd think finding one's mate would make everything all right, but apparently that won't be the case."

Severus Snape sighed softly. "I'm sorry Draco. I had hopes that your mate would at least be a Slytherin to make things easier. The only thing I can say would be to remember that despite being a Gryffindor, Harry is unique. You won't get anywhere treating him as you have done for the past six years."

Draco gave a low growl of frustration. "I know that! Trust me Sev, I know how difficult Potter can be; I know that it's going to be hard to convince him of anything, but it's just going to have to _be_."

Snape rose from his chair and headed for the door. "I'll leave you two for now. You need time to be alone and get used to each other, and I have classes I need to prepare for. You know how to contact me if you have need."

Draco smiled at his godfather. "Thanks, Sev."

Severus nodded and swept out of the room, his robes billowing behind him dramatically.

Draco sat in the chair his godfather had vacated and watched his mate sleep. There were a lot of things that needed to accomplished soon, but it would all depend on how Potter reacted to the situation. Draco dismissed Potter's earlier reactions due to the number of potions he was under because of his injuries.

Once awake, Draco planned on discussing their relationship, with Potter in a mature fashion. Draco didn't know if it would work, but snapping at him the other day probably hadn't endeared him to Potter either.

"I want to see my friends," a soft voice croaked from the bed.

Harry had heard Snape and Malfoy talking. He didn't like they way they were discussing him as if he had no choice in the matter. Harry hated feeling like a prisoner. He needed to see someone besides Malfoy and Snape. Harry needed to see someone who he knew didn't want anything from him. He needed to see someone who cared about him.

Draco glared at his mate, ready to deny the demand. _I'm heir to the house of Malfoy. I take orders from _no_ one, _Malfoy thought angrily.

"You're not leaving this room until Madam Pomfrey has cleared you. Do not ask me again," Draco stated coldly, but wished he had responded more carefully. There was something in his mate's eyes that, had he not been a dominant Veela, he would have reacted to very differently.

His suspicions were proved correct when Potter angrily sat up and began hissing in Parseltongue. Draco recognized spell casting when he heard it, no matter the language.

"If you dispense with me in any way, you'll be stuck in this room forever. The door will only open for me and there is no other way out."

Harry glared as he continued to hiss more irreverently. Before Draco could decide on how to restrain his mate, Potter did the most unusual thing Draco's ever seen.

Draco blinked in confusion. "Potter, did you just stick your tongue out at me?"

To Draco's utter disbelief, Potter flopped back on the bed and pulled the blanket over his head. Draco sneered in annoyance. _How dare Potter act like a childish prat!_ Draco leaped to his feet with the intentions of snatching the blanket away from his mate and giving Potter a piece of his mind.

As soon as Draco pulled the blanket to reveal his mate, he froze. Draco couldn't move because Potter lay on his side curled into a fetal position, making gasping noises. Draco sighed inwardly as he realized Potter had been trying to hold in his sobs. He needed to handle Potter carefully. After all, his mate has already recently suffered a trying ordeal. Alienating Potter from him wasn't going to do him any good. There was a limited amount of time Draco had before he and Potter had to consummate their bond before both of them would begin to show signs of insanity. They had less time than Draco would have liked before Draco's Veela instincts would begin to get beyond his control.

So, instead of once again snapping at his mate, he responded calmly. "I'll let your werewolf stop by for a visit. Severus can show him the way." It was spoken gently in order to try and soothe his mate.

It was a while before the gasping sounds stopped, but Potter remained in his fetal position, his body trembling only slightly. Draco wanted to once again growl in annoyance, but managed to restrain himself from doing so. It wouldn't do to belittle his mate now. He already had six years of animosity to make up for.

Draco placed a hand on Potter's shoulder and nearly jumped in surprise when his mate flinched, until he remembered why his mate would be scared. It was obvious Potter had expected some type of physical assault and that drove Draco even further in his hatred of his mate's muggle relatives. He was immensely happy he got rid of them, but wished he had kept them alive if only to torture them some more. _Merlin knows they got off easy and deserved so much more for what they did, _Draco thought darkly.

"When can I see Remus?" Potter said softly, bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco looked at his mate's pleading expression and softened a bit. "I'll talk to Sev and arrange for him to come here for dinner."

Potter gave Draco a smile, causing Draco's heart to brighten. If it was all he was going to get for now, he would take it. "I'll be back shortly with breakfast."

Draco left Harry and went to collect the breakfast Dobby should have already brought and left in common room. As Draco approached he saw his mate flinch again in fear. Draco stopped short of physically touching Potter.

_I really need to stop referring to him as 'Potter,' _Draco mused.

Draco smiled gently at his mate. "I know this is all new and probably strange as well," he began.

Harry looked at Draco with tears welling up in his eyes. "…no one ever came before…" Harry whispered.

Draco looked at Harry inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

Unconsciously Harry leaned away from where Draco sat next to the bed.

"I always hoped someone would come. Take me away. By the time Hagrid came, it didn't matter anymore," Harry explained in that same quiet voice, refusing to meet Draco's eyes.

Draco frowned in confusion. "Hagrid didn't bring you back. I did."

Harry huddled, bringing his knees up to hug them closer. He shook his head negatively. "Not now, before Hogwarts," Harry said softly.

Draco's heart began to beat faster. His mate couldn't be saying what Draco thought he was saying, could he?

"What do you mean before Hogwarts? You mean before we started attending?"

At Harry's affirmative nod, Draco wanted to break something. He wanted to scream his rage for the whole world to hear.

"Those disgusting muggles have done this to you your whole life, haven't they?" Draco growled, not expecting an answer. He didn't see the scared look that Harry gave him. He was too busy connecting the puzzle pieces in his head.

The first and foremost factor that had always struck Draco as odd was the whole Boy-Who-Livedfactor. Why was the most famous magical child in the wizarding world sent to live with muggles? Why did the Boy-Who-Livedwear ragged muggle clothing when he was the wizarding world's darling? None of it made sense. Later on, it had become painfully obvious that Harry had no clue about certain things that most wizards knew.

Draco forced himself to calm down. He looked to his mate and smiled softly. "There is one thing you can count on from now on. I swear no matter what anyone else has done, _I _will always come for you," Draco stated sincerely.

Harry looked up at Draco, eyeing him carefully. He nodded slowly, acknowledging Draco's promise. _Maybe this won't be a bad thing after all, _Harry mused hopefully.

Draco grinned brightly, happy in Harry's acceptance, no matter reluctantly it was given.

* * *

_Edited Jan. 06, 2006_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: **spoilers for books 1-5 just to be safe. Also there will be **NO** spoilers for book 6. Eventual non-con. OOC for most characters, as I'm not too good at writing Snape or Dumbledore to well.

**AN: **Thanks to Artificer for beta' ing this for me.

**Chapter 8**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, fuming. He was the greatest wizard of this age, perhaps the greatest ever to have lived since Godric Gryffindor. He founded the Order of the Phoenix. Aside from the Boy-Who-Lived, Voldemort was afraid of no one but him. He was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He could have been Minister of Magic, but declined. He defeated Grindelwald and discovered the twelve uses of dragon blood for Merlin's sake.

There wasn't anything he couldn't do. He had a plan, oh yes he did. It would just take time. Time he hadn't planned on needing, but would have to spend nonetheless.

Professor Dumbledore grinned wickedly as he formulated his plan. He had best begin immediately. He stood and walked over to one of his many storage cupboards. He removed a potion vial and then returned to his desk. He set the vial down carefully before calling for a house elf.

He smiled after the sound of a crack. "Ah, Dobby. Just the elf I wanted to see," Dumbledore said with fake cheerfulness.

The little green elf looked at the headmaster with wide hopeful eyes. "Master has job for Dobby? Dobby help Master. What is Master needing?"

"Dobby, Harry Potter is your friend, isn't he?"

Dobby nodded frantically. "Oh yes. Harry Potter is great wizard. Harry Potter freed Dobby from his old master. Harry Potter says he's Dobby's friend, sir."

Dumbledore's smiled grew wider. "So if I were to tell you that Harry's in danger and he needed your help you would help him wouldn't you?"

Dobby clasped his hands together in horror when the Headmaster said that Harry was in danger. "Who hurt Harry Potter? Dobby help. Dobby can save Harry Potter, sir. Tell Dobby. Dobby won't let Harry Potter be hurt."

"That's wonderful Dobby. I'm glad Harry has you to protect him from danger. Actually, having been a house elf to the Malfoy family, I'm sure you know that Draco Malfoy is part-Veela."

Dobby bobbed his head up and down in agreement. He knew about the Malfoy's bloodlines. He knew how much they hid the fact that they weren't really as pureblooded as they claimed.

"He's selected Harry as his mate and I'm concerned about that. You know how the Malfoy family feels about Harry Potter. Why, wasn't it Lucius Malfoy who let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'sdiary into Hogwarts?"

Dobby's eyes widened once more at the thought of something happening to his favorite wizard.

"If I remember correctly, Veela must bond with their mate as soon as possible or they will both go insane and then die. I'm afraid that Draco may not be able to get over his hatred of Harry. I've tried to see Harry, but Draco keeps him locked away from everyone. Perhaps if there was a way I could get to him, I could help Harry," Dumbledore said sadly.

Dobby began jumping up and down in excitement, clasping his hands. "Dobby can! Dobby can! Headmaster sir, Dobby can get to Harry Potter. Dobby help Harry Potter like Harry Potter help Dobby. What Dobby do sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with satisfaction as he picked up the vial off his desk and handed it over to the house elf. "Excellent Dobby. I knew I count on you. Remember this is all for Harry. You must follow my instructions exactly or we will have failed to protect Harry."

Dobby nodded his frantically once more. "Dobby will, sir. Dobby will."

"Good. Here's what you must do…"

It didn't take the Headmaster long to explain to the simple house elf what he needed to do. Once Dobby was gone Dumbledore sat back in his desk and grinned evilly. _Well Malfoy, I believe this is checkmate. You'll be out of the picture before you even realize what happened. I'll have my weapon at the final battle and there isn't a thing you'll be able to do about it. Harry will run from you and head straight to me save him once more, _Dumbledore thought with conviction.

Harry woke to the sound of soft, trilling music. He recognized it vaguely and tried to see where it was coming from, but, without his glasses, he was reduced to squinting ineffectually. Harry sighed in frustration. He hated not being able to see. It made him nervous to be so vulnerable and exposed.

Harry sat up in the bed. Maybe Malfoy was around and would notice he was awake. Harry had no other choice. He didn't know where he was and he didn't want to walk around in an unfamiliar room. With his luck, Harry doubted he would even be able to make it to the door before Malfoy found him. Never mind trying to master all the moving stairs, he'd never make it anywhere without injuring himself even further.

Just then Harry's stomach growled, reminding him of exactly how long it had been since he'd eaten; his suddenly incessant bladder decided to make itself know as well. Harry was about ready to cry in frustration. He was so engrossed in his morose musings that he failed to notice that the musical trilling was growing louder.

Draco rushed into Harry's bedroom as soon as he heard Fawkes' song growing louder and more insistent. He found an obviously distraught Harry sitting up in bed. Draco approached the bed cautiously, remembering clearly how skittish his mate was at the moment.

"Harry? You all right?" He asked gently.

Harry really wanted to cry, but fiercely suppressed the urge. He needed to stop crumbling like burned paper. "I'm hungry, I gotta use the loo, and I can't see." Harry's voice came out more needy than he had meant it to.

Draco blinked in surprise and then sighed heavily. He really should have remembered that. He was supposed to be taking care of his mate so that he could prove to Harry that he could be trusted.

"There's a temporary spell I can cast that will let you see for approximately eight hours. We can use that until I've asked Sev' to brew the potion needed to permanently correct your eyesight. Or we can just wait for the potion. I still can't believe Madam Pomfrey never bothered to fix them before now. I used to think you just wore those horrid things because you wanted too," Draco explained haughtily, obviously showing his distaste of what he thought of a severe fashion no-no.

Harry flinched unconsciously at Malfoy's forceful nature. "I thought they couldn't be fixed since she never bothered," Harry murmured, unwittingly calming Malfoy's Veela side.

Draco felt like slapping his forehead. He was supposed to be trying to get Harry to get along with him, not make his mate feel even more alienated. Gently, he replied, "Your ribs are still healing. Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal them yesterday because the potion would have interacted badly with the other potions in your system. We should be able to fix your eyes in a few days. Let me help you to the loo and then we can sit in the common room."

Not seeing any other choice, Harry nodded his agreement. Obviously, he was stuck with Malfoy until he could move freely on his own without pain.

Harry flushed red in embarrassment when Malfoy carried him to the loo after casting a weightless charm. He blushed even hotter when Malfoy made no move to leave him in privacy; the blonde simply turned his back and waited. By the time Malfoy set Harry down on the sofa in the common room Harry's entire body was flushed a bright red. He hugged his arms tightly to himself, refusing to look up from the floor. Draco made his way to a small side table, upon which sat some refreshments, pretending not to notice how embarrassed Harry was.

"I had Dobby bring some biscuits and tea. There are things that you need to be made aware of. I know you'll be hard pressed to believe anything I say, but Severus can confirm everything, as well as your wolf. Here, eat this," Draco explained as he offered Harry a plate.

Harry eyed the biscuits warily. He looked quickly between Malfoy and the biscuits, as if he were afraid that Malfoy would snatch them away if he showed any interest in the offered food.

Draco rolled his eyes. "For Merlin's sake Harry, just eat the biscuits!"

Harry snatched a biscuit from the plate and held it close to his chest before he could blink. He still eyed the blurred blob that was Malfoy nervously, but settled down to nibble on the biscuit.

Draco nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Now, I've sent Sev' an owl. He and your werewolf will be down for dinner-"

"Remus. His name is Remus," Harry stated firmly, interrupting the blonde.

Draco gave a sigh of irritation, but didn't comment on the interruption. "They will be down for dinner to make sure you understand what's going on."

Harry didn't interrupt again, but wanted too. He didn't like that Malfoy was implying that he was stupid. Aside from that, anything Malfoy told him couldn't really be trusted, no matter what Malfoy said.

"If you don't sit down and stop that infernal pacing I'll inform Draco to keep Potter under lock and key for the rest of your life," Severus spat as he eyed Remus darkly.

Remus Lupin gave a low growl. "I can't help it. He's my cub. He's my only one. Harry's all I have left, Severus. Everyone else is gone. I couldn't protect them and I can't protect him. I don't know what else to do."

Severus sat on big overstuffed chair. His book lay in his lap forgotten as he was distracted by Remus' pacing. His legs kept warmed by the fire, as he sought to settle his scattered thoughts. Severus could hear the pain in Remus' words. He knew what it was like to want to protect, but unable.

"There is nothing you can do now. You have to trust that Draco will be able to do what you could not. He has managed so far. Have faith that he will continue to do so."

Remus stood still and looked at his mate. "How can you be so sure? How do you know Draco won't treat Harry the same way Lucius treated Claudius?" Remus demanded.

Severus sighed and looked away from Remus. He stared into the fireplace as he remembered that day. The day Draco rescued Potter from those muggles. Severus knew no one would have stood in Draco's way. Draco would have destroyed the entire town to get to Potter.

"Rest assured, Draco will _never_ be like his father. He would not have rescued Potter in the first place," Severus said quietly as he looked to Remus once again. "We will be attending dinner tonight in Draco's rooms. You can check on your precious cub then."


End file.
